


【兔鹰兔】夜话

by misar



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misar/pseuds/misar
Summary: ▪是骨科贴贴，短篇一发完▪使用了David和Mr.Rabbit为两人的设定▪有部分关于饿鬼的私设▪是旅馆三星线第二天晚上发生的故事，David在窗外旁观了Mr.Rabbit被捅穿的全程
Relationships: Jakob Eilander/David Eilander
Kudos: 5





	【兔鹰兔】夜话

有人在敲门。

不是Aldous，炼金术士的敲门和他本人一样认真，三下声响之后便会推门而入；不是Harvey，鹦鹉偶然的打扰谨慎又小心，规规矩矩分敲三次，没有回应便不再继续；蝙蝠守在电梯门口，旅客不会来打扰他的休息。如今的敲门声混乱而狡猾，急促的敲门声无规律地响起，时而响亮时而微弱，像是游荡的幽灵，或故弄玄虚的魔术师。

——或是二者皆有。

Mr.Owl打开门，毫不意外地看见门外空荡荡的走廊。他耸耸肩关上门，看着屋中间突然出现的白兔摘下黑影化成的兜帽，懒洋洋地躺进本属于他的沙发椅里。

兔子窝在沙发椅里打了个哈欠，大咧咧地把脚搭上一边的圆桌，桌上的托盘被他挤开，一大半挂在桌边摇摇欲坠。Mr.Owl眼疾手快捞起落下的盖子，叹着气去拎兔子的后衣领，不出所料在黑雾中抓了个空。

他踹了一脚椅子腿：“起开。”

饿鬼的嘶鸣声响起，白兔头颅下的黑暗急速暴涨。黑雾翻滚着朝他袭来，Mr.Owl目不斜视地穿过暗影，把手里的盖子放回桌上，转身坐进扶手椅。

“你还挺精神。”

黑雾在他面前收拢回类人的形状，白兔漫不经心地把旁边方桌上雄鹿的头骨扫落在地，盘腿坐上桌子，手肘撑着腿，托着脸歪头看向他：“夜间的空气对身体有好处。”

“我第一次听见越狱还这么理直气壮跟看守说话的。”

“而我第一次听见把全家杀了关在罐子里还这么理直气壮说人越狱的。”

湖的主人对白兔的挑衅不置可否，Mr.Owl擦燃火柴，雪茄的烟雾在狭小的室内弥散，白兔厌恶地往后躲避，他全当没看见似的转过椅子面对方桌。男人在扶手椅里交叠起双腿，惬意地吸了一口雪茄，向一旁抖抖烟灰：“所以呢？你出来做什么？”

“夜间的——”

男人瞪他一眼打断了他的话：“你最好是有身体。”

“诶，”兔子笑嘻嘻地开口，“总要给我留点念想嘛。”

他在桌子上换了个姿势，继续道：“因为来了有趣的客人啊——我也会想看看同行的好吗？”

Mr.Owl饶有兴趣地挑眉，示意他继续。

“他好烂啊。我从来没见过那么烂的魔术。”

“天呐，”Mr.Owl语气平板，“世界上居然还有比从嘴里吐出青蛙更烂的魔术。”

“嘿！”白兔不满地把身下的托盘敲得当当响，直起身作势要扑向椅子。

年长者心情颇好地笑了几声，回转手腕将雪茄递给兔子意图分享。白兔泄气地坐回去，摆摆手回绝他的烟，不知道从哪里摸出几颗糖果，剥了糖纸扔进嘴里。

“我不得不承认，”Mr.Owl看着他手里的糖纸若有所思，“你的确比我所认为的更加……自由。”

兔子把嘴里的硬糖嚼得咔咔响：“魔术师的兔子能出现在任何地方。”

“我还以为它们只会在礼帽里面钻来钻去。”

“这世界就是魔术师从帽中拉出的白兔*。”兔子低头摆弄手里的糖纸，闪着光的玻璃纸在他手里变换成不同形状的动物，“你和老爹不都一直在尝试从皮毛深处爬向顶端，以便把魔术师看个清楚吗？”

“托你们的福我也能在兔子的细毛上挂一挂了——兔子毛尖上的兔子。”白兔大声发笑，为奇怪的双关语自鸣得意。

他随意地扔开折纸，跳下桌子去拉Mr.Owl空着的那只手：“别这么严肃，哥哥，荣耀依然眷顾于你。”

“放松一点。”亮闪闪的小动物们落在地上，兔子握住对方的手腕，半强迫地把男人从椅子上拉起来，欺身上前去吻他冷硬的鸟喙。

那一瞬间过去的风从后方涌向锈湖之主，四季桂的香气混合着日照的暖意环绕在他身旁，在温柔的风中他听见微弱且嘈杂的声响，他听见女人温柔的笑语、船桨划过时破开的水声、模糊不清的摇篮曲、Jakob,Jakob,my first born……温暖与安心之中他几乎就要沉入梦乡，尔后幻境中突兀响起猫头鹰凄厉的鸣叫——

Mr.Owl睁开眼，冷眼看着笼罩他半身的腐坏向着兔子抓住他的手腕逐渐褪去。兔子向后退了一点，依旧笑眯眯地看着他：“怎么样？想起了什么好事吗？”

“滚开，”他久违地感到一丝愤怒，那感觉遥远又模糊，像是厚重冰层下扩散的细小水纹，“别碰你不该碰的。”

“我只是想让你轻松一下。”兔子耸耸肩，示弱地举起双手，最后一点黑影也随着他的放手从Mr.Owl的身上消失。

男人冷淡地看着他，兔子顶着他的目光轻巧地向前迈步。

“你在衰弱，哥哥。”白兔的头颅凑近猫头鹰的脸，“我已经能闻到你身上的鱼腥味。”

双手从Mr.Owl的身侧环过，兔子用自己的额头抵住他的，伸出手近乎安抚地轻拍他的后背。

“正确的记忆能让你安稳休息，”他的鼻息轻飘飘地打在大鸟的羽毛上，“适当的休息也对身体有好处。”

“——趁着你还有身体。”兔子又吃吃地笑起来，来自胸腔的震颤顺着交错的肢体传到年长者身上。

Mr.Owl与他长久地对视，最终还是放弃般的叹息，错开脸把头埋进兔子的肩膀里，含糊不清地开口：“你要是少给我搞点事，我就能安心休息了。”

白兔回他以大笑：“只有这一点完全做不到啊。”

他偏头去蹭猫头鹰的侧脸，细长的耳朵扫过他的脖颈，语气甜腻得像是撒娇的孩子：“待在里面实在是太疼啦。”

“而且就算我停下也没用嘛，”Mr.Owl试图推开面前的人，而兔子更加用力地拥抱他，“你知道的，那一天总会到来。”

他们沉默着僵持了一会儿，几乎同时开口：“过去从未消亡。”

“你知道，有时候我也会想起她。”兔子放松力气，闭上眼叹息。

Mr.Owl没有回答，他已经拉开了两人的距离，正向着记忆设备走去。他沉默地操控着机器，空置的罐子里方块逐渐成型，白兔的声音变得微弱起来。

“也有过好时光啊。”湖水在罐中翻滚，兔子闭着眼睛，低声哼唱起轻快的小调，随着乐声浮夸地挥舞双手。

“是啊，”男人的语气平静，隔着漫长的时光向后方远远回望，“然后你们杀了她。”

“而你杀了我们。”白兔快活地笑起来，“这就是光辉的启示，我亲爱的。”

他的笑声被机器的滴滴声取代。Mr.Owl合上控制板，身后已经没有了饿鬼的踪影，黑色的立方体安静地悬浮在湖水之间，在水中平稳地转动。他摸了摸玻璃，白兔的身影在罐中模糊地浮现，呲牙咧嘴地向他比划着什么。

他看不懂，但也没必要看懂。他知道那是什么意思：疼痛，恐惧，憎恨和绝望。他知道那是什么感觉。那就是被提取记忆的感受，那就是献祭给湖的代价。地狱的树林中一切都无比漫长，说实话他甚至意外这只兔子能在无尽的折磨中坚持这么久。

Mr.Owl沉默着收拾地上混乱的杂物。他将头骨摆回桌子，将雪茄熄灭扔掉，糖纸折的小动物在他手里微微地闪着月光，折射出廉价的七彩光晕。他停顿了一下，把这叠棱角分明的玻璃纸乱七八糟地塞进口袋，站起身准备离开房间。

“……David，”他在关灯的前一秒停下，侧身看向罐中腐朽的灵魂。白兔顺从地抬起眼睛看他，锈色湖泊的主人垂眸注视着水中翻腾的气泡：“……晚安。”

他伸手按灭了灯：“做个好梦。”

黑暗里曾是他兄弟的那个东西在混乱与疼痛中嘲弄地高声大笑。

**Author's Note:**

> *和后面魔术师那句都出自《苏菲的世界》，我就是想玩这个兔子的烂梗（。）
> 
> 喜欢请给我评论！谢谢！


End file.
